Fermentations take place in defined liquid mediums. These mediums will typically include various macro- and micro-nutrient sources that are important in improving fermentation performance. Mediums used in connection with less common substrates, such as gaseous substrates, require well defined mediums to optimize performance. Anaerobic fermentations also require well defined mediums.
Anaerobic microorganisms can produce ethanol from carbon monoxide (CO) through fermentation of gaseous substrates. Fermentations using anaerobic microorganisms from the genus Clostridium produce ethanol and other useful products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,429 describes Clostridium ljungdahlii ATCC No. 49587, an anaerobic microorganism that produces ethanol and acetate from synthesis gas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,722 describes a method and apparatus for converting waste gases into organic acids and alcohols using Clostridium ljungdahlii ATCC No. 55380. U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,577 describes a method and apparatus for converting waste gases into ethanol using Clostridium ljungdahlii ATCC No. 55988 and 55989.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,402 describes mediums known for use in anaerobic fermentation of gaseous substrates to produce ethanol. Various component and component concentrations in the medium are effective for providing high levels of ethanol productivity. Providing certain medium components at various times during fermentation as needed by the microorganisms may provide for improved ethanol productivity and more stable fermentation processes.